When Things Change
by ammu
Summary: A story of Alex and Olivia from where they are now to when they die old together


Alex Cabot looked up from her paperwork one rainy Friday evening, her eyes behind her thick rimmed black glasses. It had been a long day… very long.

In the office, Olivia Benson had walked in, making Alex frustrated as per usual. Except this time, it wasn't a bad kind of frustrated. Olivia had grown out her hair lightly to her shoulders and it was still dark brown and her eyes were still bright and dark at the same time. Alex looked at Olivia and said," Do you need a search warrant? Wrong place… I'm not the ADA anymore."

Olivia looked at her, straightening her brown leather jacket, and shifted her weight to her left leg and answered," Uh, no… well… Elliot and I were wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?"

Alex blinked and took off her glasses and then thought," Did she ask me out onto a three person dinner? Is she trying to be… secretive?!"

The two people looked at each other and then Alex sighed," No, I'm afraid not. I have to do too much work and I haven't really had quality time with my bed."

"Ugh… did I JUST say that?" Alex thought. Olivia flashed a weak smile and said," Sure… okay… some other time I guess."

The ADA nodded and said," Yeah… some other time."

Alex heard the 10 minute warning on her lasagna in the oven and she sighed. Another lonely Friday since her ex-girlfriend broke up with her… . She got up and looked at her black heels and then slid them off and then walked over to the kitchen and took a sip of wine on the counter. Her clothing was simple and very easy. She wore black slacks and a tucked in black shirt with no shoes and her hair up in a bun with her glasses on. Her black collared shirt had wide lapels and showed a small amount of cleavage and tan but still pale creamy skin.

Suddenly her cell phone rang and she pulled out the lasagna quickly and picked it up. "Hello? Cabot speaking."

A soft voice that was warm and teasing said," I would hope so it would be Cabot… I would have to call the cops if you didn't pick up your cell."

Alex's breath hitched and she leaned against the counter and said slowly," Hey, Olivia. What's up? A midnight search warrant?"

Olivia paused and then said softly," Actually… I'm outside your apartment. Do you think I could come up to talk… I blew off Elliot at the bar."

The ADA looked at the table set for one and said," Yes! I'll have a plate of lasagna waiting for you."

Ten minutes later, Olivia walked into the loft and looked around. The ADA was pouring an extra glass of wine and setting it on the table. Olivia was soaked to the bone by the rain. Alex gaped at her and cried," How long were you sitting outside my apartment?"

Olivia shrugged and said softly," Uh, about an hour. I was just thinking…"

Alex hurried over and closed the door and said quickly," Good god, you are more wet than the bay. I should have some clothes in my closet that could fit you. Go on; go take a shower or so. I can save your food in the warmer. Please… just toss on some clothes after a shower."

The detective pulled off her jacket that was dripping wet and said, a blush creeping up her neck," Okay, thanks… um where is your… room?"

The ADA thought," _Good god, if only you knew where it was_."

"Alex?" questioned Olivia. Alex snapped back to the real world and said softly," Final door on the right. I think that my closet is pretty visible so don't worry. Or while you are in the shower, I can set out your clothes for you."

Olivia stared at the ADA and handed her the jacket and said," Don't worry about it. I can find something."

She walked off towards the door, the dark jeans and long button down white shirt sticking to her muscled form and she vanished into Alex's room. Alex clung onto the jacket but then walked to the washer and tossed it in.

About ten minutes later, Alex walked into her room to get a file from her desk when the water cut off quickly. A gun in its holder was on the bed with a belt and a badge. She closed her eyes when she heard soft padding of wet feet and then silence before the door opening and there stood Olivia in Alex's red towel. Alex spun around on her bare feet and saw Olivia's wet tresses sticking to her neck and the towel securely on her body. The detective was surprised to see Alex standing there. Alex put the file up as an explanation and then walked out of the room, heart pounding.

On the couch, Alex stretched out, the wine glass in her left hand and the file in the other and she read her glasses on again. Olivia walked in with no shoes on, wearing light blue jeans that fit on her frame nicely and a dark green collared shirt, with the black jacket that she had in her car, her hair dried and straight as per usual. Olivia sat on the recliner sofa, her jacket on the end of it, and said softly," Thanks for that… I really dried out."

Alex smiled and said, taking off her glasses and looked at her. "Don't worry about it. I bet you are starving though!"

Olivia cracked a smile and reached over and took the wine glass from Alex's hand's and took a sip of it gently. Alex let out a gasp that was barely audible at the sight before her. Olivia stood up and said quickly," That was good wine, Counselor."

Alex stood also and pushed her glasses onto the top of her head and then walked over to the dining table and took out two plates from the warmer and placed them down. Olivia chuckled," Good god, did you cook for a hundred? Or were you expecting someone?"

The ADA smirked at Olivia and handed her another wine glass and they sat down and began to eat. "Well, Counselor, I never knew you could cook. I thought it was a bad idea since the fire department was called a few months ago, right?"

Alex swallowed a bite of pasta and said, proudly," Funny, detective. No… I had just had some issues with my new oven. Nothing _serious_."

Olivia looked at Alex, a small smirk on her face and then she drank some wine and sighed. Alex stretched back, finished with her meal and smiled over at Olivia who held her goblet of wine firmly in calloused hands. The intoxication of wine spread around the veins of the two women and they left their seats and sat on the couch, feet touching, backs against the both ends of couch and they talked about work. Alex asked, a hope burning deep," So, tell me, how was dinner with Elliott?"

The detective sipped her wine and mumbled," I sort of… didn't go to dinner with Elliott. I said I had to do some stuff. I didn't want to go to dinner with him at the least."

The hope in Alex's heart burned brightly and she asked softly," Why not?"

Brown eyes met blue and Olivia breathed," I wanted to dine with you… and only you."

Alex looked into the depth of her glass, her hope rising for the right statement. Olivia murmured, sitting up," Alex, I don't know if the wine is helping me say this but… I-"

The Counselor sat up also and Olivia threw the words to the wind and leaned down and kissed Alex tenderly on the lips. Alex felt two strong but gentle hands grip her waist and pull her closer and then she wrapped her silk clad arms around Olivia's neck to bring themselves centimeters apart. Olivia pulled back and put a gentle hand on Alex's cheek and stroked back the golden hair that was pressed against her face and she breathed," You are… beautiful."

Alex teased," You had to think about that?"

Olivia smirked and kissed Alex again though a little more forcefully and Alex pressed her tongue against soft lips and their tongues began to tangle and battle for dominance. Olivia won and pulled back and murmured," No… I take back beautiful."

The ADA gaped at the detective and murmured against her ear," Why is that, detective?"

The detective let out a sigh when warm lips brushed against her left earlobe and she gripped the lithe body closer. "I take it back because you are utterly gorgeous, Counselor."

She lowered her lips down to Alex's neck and then leaned back against the leather couch and Alex tumbled over, straddling Olivia against the couch, her knees against hips and feet near knees. Alex's blonde hair was against Olivia's face like a curtain of golden silk and the detective growled," Alex…"

The counselor looked the brunette in the eyes and murmured," Yes?"

Olivia captured the blonde's lips and they kissed hard, hands steadying themselves against the couch. Alex felt Olivia's hand creep to her waist and pulling out the silk collared shirt from the belt and ten calloused fingers spreading against soft skin near the waist band of the trousers Alex wore. Olivia breathed against Alex's shoulder as the counselor gripped Olivia's upper arms with bruising strength," How about we move this somewhere else?"

The ADA let out a growl when light lips brushed over her collarbones and she left the couch and looked at the detective in the dim light of the kitchen light and the fireplace. Olivia smiled and stood up and looked the ADA, eyes dark with lust and passion and pulled Alex close and muttered," So?"

Alex felt her thoughts rush in and she pulled back quickly from the woman she had been wanting to touch for a good two months and since she had become Chief of training ADAs and the name had stuck to her. She backed up a good two feet and Olivia's eyes narrowed and she asked softly," Alex? What's wrong?"


End file.
